


it started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: After a friendly arm wrestling match after the gym left Bokuto feeling victorious, all he wanted to do was brag to his boyfriend and one of his roommates. He just never expected to come home to see said boyfriend and said roommate completely engrossed in each other, lips meeting lips with wet smacks.





	it started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Akaashi!!!!!!!!! (Yes the title is taken from Mr. Brightside)

Bokuto was on cloud nine. He had increased the amount he could lift at the gym that day and had also crushed the king of arm wrestling: one of his roommates, Iwaizumi. He had been saying for months that he was going to beat him and today was that day. Iwaizumi was sulking in the driver’s seat as they drove back to their apartment, Bokuto humming a happy tune.

Nothing could ruin his day. He couldn’t wait to brag to Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s boyfriend and other roommate, as well as his own boyfriend, Akaashi. Bokuto was practically dragging Iwaizumi up to their apartment once they had parked the car and gotten.

“Would you relax?” Iwaizumi grumbled as he fumbled with the key.

Bokuto bounced on the balls of his feet. “I gotta tell Keiji and Oikawa that I finally beat you!”

“Shut the fuck up already.”

The lock clicked and it was Bokuto who shoved the door open, yelling out Akaashi’s name with an excited pant. He stumbled over his own two feet trying to get into the apartment and came to a complete stop once he was out of the foyer. Golden eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him, not registering Iwaizumi’s weight at his back as he knocked into him.

“Oi, Bo-”

Bokuto whipped around and grabbed Iwaizumi’s jaw in his hands, fixing both of their gazes onto the couch where the scene of the “crime” was happening.

Akaashi and Oikawa were both there, unaware of either of the newcomers’ presence. They were wrapped up in each other, Akaashi straddling Oikawa’s thighs, lanky arms draped over Oikawa’s broad shoulders. Long fingers dragged up Akaashi’s side and under his shirt as lips smacked wetly against one another. 

Bokuto knew his first reaction should’ve been anger; Akaashi was cheating on him, very obviously too. There was nothing to hide when you walk in on your boyfriend kissing one of your roommates, who happens to be dating your other roommate. It was a complicated circle, but all Bokuto could do was stand there open mouthed and gaping.

He couldn’t deny that was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he’d seen Akaashi naked on more than one occasion.

But never before had he ever seen Akaashi make out with the second hottest person Bokuto had ever met. Sure Oikawa was haughty and could be a brat at some times but nobody could ever deny the beauty that he held. Bokuto exhaled shakily as he watched and Iwaizumi did the same. The air thickened with arousal from all four of the men, especially when Akaashi began rocking in Oikawa’s lap, lithe fingers holding his hips in place.

“Not yet, Kei-chan.” Oikawa murmured against his jaw as he flicked chocolate irises in the direction of the two buff men fresh out of the gym. “So nice of you two to show up.”

Akaashi side eyed the two as well but neither he nor Oikawa looked abashed. Their cheeks were pink and Bokuto knew, he just  _ knew  _ that if they stood up they would be sporting tents in their pants. Both were wearing loose looking leggings which left little to the imagination. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, keeping his voice steady. Bokuto didn’t know how he was doing. If he had spoken he knew he would be panting. He was having trouble suppressing how horny this was making him.

Oikawa’s long lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he turned his gaze back onto Akaashi, trailing a finger down his jaw. “You left this one all by himself in a time of need, Kou-chan.” He directed it at Bokuto instead of Iwaizumi and the former stood a bit taller at that. 

“I…” Bokuto was lost for words. He wished he was stronger than this, he really did.

“I’m just taking care of what you so clearly missed out on,” Oikawa hummed and laid a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. “He certainly wasn’t complaining.”

The four of them had always been bordering on something more than friends and roommates. There was always a sexual tension between Akaashi and Oikawa, and Akaashi and Iwaizumi. Bokuto thought he only had eyes for Akaashi, but continuously spotting Iwaizumi when they went to the gym to lift was doing something on his libido and his mind. Oikawa, too, had regularly been flirtatious with him. Bokuto would flirt back whether he was oblivious to it or not. All in all, they were all a little too close and something had pushed both Akaashi and Oikawa over the edge.

Bokuto felt like he was paying some type of consequence. For what, he had no idea. But he was being punished. 

“That’s a shitty reason.” Iwaizumi spoke for him.

Oikawa’s eyes were big and innocent. “That’s not what the bulge in your pants is saying, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi turned a dark shade of red and immediately covered his crotch, looking off to the side.

“Tooru…” Akaashi purred and Bokuto swallowed. That was Akaashi’s bedroom voice. He was also giving Oikawa bedroom eyes, eyes previously only for Bokuto.

“I know.” Oikawa then stood, lifting Akaashi with him. It was a show of raw strength, the fact that Oikawa could lift Akaashi, who was almost the same height and built as him, effortlessly. “Follow me.” Oikawa said to Bokuto and Iwaizumi before disappearing down the hallway. He turned into Bokuto and Akaashi’s room. Iwaizumi and Bokuto shared a look before trailing behind him quickly. 

“Have a seat.” Oikawa commanded, Akaashi already sprawled out on the bed without his shirt. Bokuto took the desk chair while Iwaizumi retrieved one from the dining room. 

“Now, you two are going to sit there and watch how it’s done.” Oikawa said simply and Bokuto and Iwaizumi once again gaped at him.

“What’re you going to do?” Bokuto had finally found his voice.

Oikawa winked at him. “I’m going to do what you failed to do this morning, Kou-chan. I’m going to fuck him.” He rummaged around in Bokuto’s bedside table for lube and a condom. “Do you have any objections?”

Bokuto clamped his mouth shut. He should have some. But at the moment, he certainly did not. He only shook his head and didn’t miss the tiny smirk on Oikawa’s face as Oikawa turned back to Akaashi.

“Aw, babe, you’re already so hard for me.” Oikawa purred and slid his hands up Akaashi’s thighs through the tight fabric of the leggings. He placed his long fingers on the bulge and started kneading it gently, Bokuto leaning forward to get a better view. He could hear Iwaizumi breathing beside him, just as heavy as his own. 

Oikawa leaned up and took his own shirt off, flinging it onto the bed. Bokuto could see his sheer strength from the muscles rippling in his arms and back. He was sculpted like the gods, just like Bokuto liked to think that all four of them were. He wanted to reach out and touch him but there was an unspoken understanding in the room currently that the he and Iwaizumi were not allowed to interrupt the scene on the bed.

Oikawa crouched over Akaashi territorially and wet kissing noises ensued. When Akaashi’s moans became more audible Bokuto knew Oikawa had moved his mouth downward and when they increased in volume Bokuto had a feeling Oikawa was toying with Akaashi’s nipples. Akaashi’s nipples were very sensitive and Bokuto had once gotten Akaashi off just by tugging on them. 

“Oikawa…” Akaashi panted, one hand coming up to tug at Oikawa’s perfect brunette locks.

Oikawa chuckled darkly and it sent tingles down Bokuto’s spine. Iwaizumi shivered beside him. Bokuto was starting to get the feeling that Oikawa was more in command in their relationship than he had previously thought. Bokuto had heard their midnight escapades and found himself wishing he could be inside their room when these things happen. 

Akaashi’s leggings were slowly peeled off his legs and tossed to the side, along with his briefs. Oikawa kneeled between his leggings and jerked his cock, Bokuto watching with rapt attention. Oikawa’s fingers were much longer than his own, maybe even longer than Akaashi’s. They wrapped around Akaashi’s dick in a way Bokuto’s never would and he knew Akaashi was getting a total new experience. Bokuto was positive when he heard new noises coming from Akaashi’s lips.

“You have a pretty little play thing here, Kou-chan.” Oikawa said, leaning over even more to mouth at the head of Akaashi’s dick. Akaashi’s hands curled in the sheets and Bokuto wanted to lurch from the chair and shove Oikawa out of the way. But they were finally stepping over the line they had wanted to cross for a while now and Bokuto didn’t want to interrupt. “Can’t believe you kept him all wrapped up from me for so long.”

A loud slurp came from the bed as Oikawa sucked Akaashi into his mouth. Akaashi’s back arched off the bed and his head disappeared from Bokuto’s view, his chest obscuring it. Oikawa’s head was bobbing quickly between Akaashi’s thighs and he wasn’t stopping, not even to gag around Akaashi’s cock. Bokuto was impressed. He could never go down that quickly or that deeply in one go.

Bokuto was dying to touch himself inside of his sweatpants. Iwaizumi’s fingers kept cracking beside him and he refused to glance in the man’s direction to save any further embarrassment. If things progressed the way that Bokuto thought they would, he would definitely have to whip his dick out. And soon. Because he was itching with desperation to touch somebody, something,  _ anything  _ human. 

There was a pop as Oikawa pulled off and stood off the bed, standing sideways so Iwaizumi and Bokuto could watch his show. Akaashi dick was laying flat on his stomach and there was a high blush on his cheeks, visible now that his back was on the mattress again. His legs were bent at the knee and spread wide and Bokuto really tried not to look at his dick or the hole he had been buried in so many times, knowing that another man would soon be in that very position and moaning somebody else’s name. 

The leggings hit the floor with little difficulty, briefs going along with them. Bokuto’s eyes almost popped out of his skull when he realized just how hung Oikawa was. If he had any doubts about who wore the pants in his and Iwaizumi’s relationship before, he definitely had no doubts now. With a thing like that Bokuto would probably submit easily, if his pride weren’t at stake. Then again, Iwaizumi was filled with a hell of a lot of pride and he moaned up a storm on nights where Bokuto could hear them through the wall.

Bokuto had always just assumed he was really into fucking Oikawa.

“Oh god.” Akaashi smushed his cheek into the pillow, arms spread on either side of him. He had gotten one glimpse of Oikawa’s cock and he was already dead.

“You can touch yourselves.” Oikawa advised the two in the chairs and Bokuto straightened a bit. He was happy about the permission but was he being strung along? Did he actually want to play into his hands. 

Bokuto reached for the waistband of his pants and watched Oikawa’s lips stretch into a wide grin. It was clear then that he already had. 

Bokuto pulled his boxers and sweats down enough to let his dick hang out, shameless in letting the two of them see his cock. Akaashi was very familiar with it but was in no position where he could see it another time. Oikawa whistled and nodded his approval while Iwaizumi looked like he was physically struggling to not take a look. 

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa, in all his nakedness, was suddenly in front of Iwaizumi, gripping his jaw. “You can look.” He forced Iwaizumi’s head towards Bokuto cock and Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open, tongue licking at his lips. Iwaizumi was more turned on then he initially let on. 

“Good boy.” Oikawa got back onto the bed, focusing all of his attention back onto the black haired man sprawled out before him. Bokuto couldn’t see Akaashi’s face but knew his eyes would be heavily lidded, almost as if they’re not open at all.

The lube cap opened, a loud gunshot through the otherwise quiet room. Akaashi shifted, legs spreading a little wider and Bokuto could see the slight anticipated clench of his butt cheeks. Bokuto loved it and viewing it from an outside perspective made him want to fuck Akaashi more than he already did. But this was Oikawa’s turn and he had to relinquish power he didn’t even know he had.

Oikawa dragged a slick finger up and down Akaashi’s entrance without penetrating him. “I don’t hear masturbating behind me.” He looked over his shoulder at Bokuto and Iwaizumi. The two of them swallowed simultaneously. “Catch.” He tossed the lube at them and Iwaizumi’s reflexes were quicker than Bokuto’s, the bottle enclosed in his hand. He then awkwardly shucked his own pants to his ankles, brazen in his nakedness from the waist down. He was thick and Bokuto openly stared. He was always intrigued by how different all the guys he knew dicks were. He briefly recalled comparing his dick to Kuroo’s and quickly shoved the thought away, cock already deflating.

He let Iwaizumi pour some lube into his hand and slicked himself up, hearing Iwaizumi do the same.

“Better.” Oikawa said and in that same moment penetrated Akaashi with his finger up to the second knuckle.

Akaashi cried out loudly, Oikawa’s finger touching places Bokuto’s had only dreamed of. He clawed at the sheets and his back lifted a little off the mattress before he settled down completely. Oikawa rubbed at his hip before slowly thrusting his finger in and out of him, kneeling off to the side so Bokuto and Iwaizumi had the perfect view of what he was doing.

“So good for me.” Oikawa cooed and looked over at the two fisting their own cocks. “Doesn’t he look good, taking my fingers? Almost as good as you, Iwa-chan.”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi responded immediately while Bokuto’s own voice had left him again, too focused on Akaashi sucking Oikawa’s finger into himself. He seemed to open up for a second finger quicker than he did with Bokuto and he was a little envious. Akaashi was so pliant under Oikawa’s reign, but then again, so were they.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and spread both his fingers a little bit inside of Akaashi. “You know, it’s funny, Kou-chan, Keiji here came to me. I didn’t have to do a thing.” Bokuto swallowed. He didn’t know that Akaashi wasn’t satisfied with him. Or maybe he just needed to try something new. “Who was I to say no to somebody so beautiful?”

Iwaizumi wanted to say something, Bokuto could tell, but both them kept their mouths shut against his taunts.

When Oikawa added a third finger it was with more lube and the wetness of it ricocheted off the walls. Bokuto ignored the own schlucks of his own fist moving up and down his erection slowly, not wanting to get off until Oikawa was fucking Akaashi properly. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer past that, all of this pent up seduction finally taking a toll on his build up.

“Please, no more, I’m ready.” Akaashi breathed into the fabric of the pillow he was clutching to his face and Oikawa shoved it away, the material falling right off the bed. 

“Are you?” Oikawa fucked his fingers into it roughly and Akaashi rose off the bed, little ‘ah’s falling past his lips. 

“P-Please.” Akaashi reached up to grab Oikawa’s upper arms in desperation. Bokuto almost came when he heard the pleading tone of Akaashi’s voice.

Oikawa sighed dramatically and pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch. “I guess since you asked me so nicely.” He dipped down to give Akaashi a moist kiss while also swiping at his cock with his palm. Akaashi’s hips jerked but he practically melted into the kiss, not even bothering to notice Oikawa reaching for the condom and lube Iwaizumi had placed back onto the bed. The kiss was over before it could get really heated like before and the condom wrapper was opened and the latex sheathed over Oikawa’s cock. Bokuto was still fascinated by the length of it and found himself excited to see Akaashi stretch around it.

Oikawa lathered himself up with a copious amount of lube and position himself between Akaashi’s legs, the head of his cock nudging at Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi gasped and gripped Oikawa’s shoulder’s this time, leaving little white indents where his fingers pressed too hard. Bokuto leaned forward in anticipation, grabbing the base of his cock as the white-hot feeling started building up. 

“I want you two to touch each other.” Oikawa commanded.

“What?” Bokuto blurted before he could even think about it.

Oikawa cocked an eyebrow. “Jerk off Iwa-chan and he’ll jerk you off. I know you at least know how to do that.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened a little bit and he and Iwaizumi shared a look. It was clear that Oikawa wasn’t going to start fucking Akaashi unless the two of them touched each other and Akaashi was starting to get antsy, squirming on the bed.

Bokuto made the first move, reaching over to fist Iwaizumi’s cock. It definitely felt like a cock, but it was different than his own, a little bit thicker and a little shorter. He trembled when Iwaizumi took his cock in hand, the roughness making his knees jerk a bit. Once Oikawa was satisfied, he lowered himself so he and Akaashi were chest to chest and slowly pushed himself inside. Akaashi’s lips parted in shock and his nails scrambled up Oikawa’s back, trying to find some leverage.

“Holy shit…” Akaashi moaned and Bokuto hissed, Iwaizumi getting the hint and squeezing his dick again. Bokuto did the same to Iwaizumi. It would be mortifying if the two of the came before anything even really started.

Oikawa bottomed out and lifted one of Akaashi’s legs so it was hiked around his waist. Bokuto could see the way he was stretched and clamping around Oikawa’s dick and Bokuto really wished that were him but also, when would he get this opportunity again? It was his own live porno and he really hoped he would get a chance to view it over and over again. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing Akaashi at the mercy of somebody else.

Oikawa didn’t even ease Akaashi into it. He started plowing away, one hand on his thigh the other splayed on Akaashi’s chest to keep him in place. His legs were spread wide enough so Iwaizumi and Bokuto could see him thrusting in and out of Akaashi. Akaashi’s mouth was wide open and he let out the loudest grunts Bokuto had ever heard him emit. It was incredibly sexy and he was throbbing in Iwaizumi’s hand.

He had to keep reminding himself to actually jerk Iwaizumi off too, to enraptured by Oikawa and Akaashi in front of him. He brought his slick hand down and around Iwaizumi’s cock, thumbing at the head and slit and slowing down when told to.

“That’s right, take my fucking cock you slut.” Oikawa growled in Akaashi’s face and Akaashi gasped, turning his head to the other side.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Akaashi’s voice sounded wet, like he was drooling or crying. It could have been both but Bokuto’s vision was obscured.

Oikawa shifted and he started going harder and faster, getting a good grip on Akaashi. The bed creaked with every movement and Akaashi was trying to keep himself in place while also reaching down to fist his cock. Bokuto was shocked that Oikawa let him but they all wanted to see Akaashi’s face when he came.

It was beautiful.

His eyelids fluttered shut, body arching and twitching as cum squirted onto his torso. Iwaizumi huffed next to Bokuto and the latter felt a little prideful to know that Akaashi’s orgasm had caused Iwaizumi’s own. Cum leaked onto Bokuto’s hand and he had the strange desire to lick it up but he helped Iwaizumi through his orgasm, Iwaizumi giving Bokuto the right amount of pressure on his dick.

Oikawa did not let up on his pace as Akaashi came, fucking into him with all the speed and force as he had done before. A wicked grin spread across his face and a blissed out Akaashi sucked on the tips of his fingers. The bed continued to creak and Oikawa breathed heavily through his nose as his hips pounded away at Akaashi’s.

With his own orgasm pending, Bokuto focused on the way Akaashi was practically fellating Oikawa’s dick with his ass. He still couldn’t believe that Akaashi was taking all of him. Akaashi wasn’t even a small dude but Oikawa was truly  _ hung  _ and Bokuto was just amazed. He breathed loudly as he started cumming himself, thinking of Oikawa’s dick in his mouth. He had no idea how he got from point A to B but at least he was cumming.

“Yes, yes yes,” Akaashi cried, sniffling a little but in a good way. Oikawa moved so he was laying on top of him and with a few more thrusts inside, he came. Then he promptly collapsed his full weight onto Akaashi, dick still buried inside of him. Nobody moved, everybody trying to catch their breathing. The spell had been broken, the haziness of being horny slowly dissipating. The fog was clear and Bokuto’s only thought was  _ what the fuck _ .

He got up to retrieve a few damp towels, wiping his hand of Iwaizumi’s cum and tossing one to Iwaizumi to clean himself up. After wiping down his own dick he prodded Oikawa so he could get to Akaashi, gently toweling down his torso. Akaashi smiled up at him and Bokuto poked his nose, silently telling him he wasn’t mad, just confused.

“Thanks.” Oikawa mumbled as he took one of the towels that Bokuto had brought, discarding the condom in the process.

When their clothes were back on the four of them got onto the bed, personal space no longer an issue as they all cuddled up.

“So…” Akaashi began.

“I’m not sorry.” Oikawa announced, leaning back into Iwaizumi. “Not sorry for, um, that.”

“You could’ve just asked, dumbass.” Iwaizumi murmured into the tufts of Oikawa’s hair. “As if we weren’t all thinking about it.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto chimed in. “I was kind of shocked but it was really hot.”

Akaashi elbowed Bokuto in the stomach but nuzzled back into him anyway. 

“So… Do we wanna try this out?” Oikawa asked tentatively. Akaashi gave a firm nod, still sort of blissed out to offer anything more than the one word he had given before.

Bokuto shrugged. What was there to lose? (Everything: friendships, relationships, the apartment. But he was willing to give it up for a try.) “I’m game.”

The three of them looked to Iwaizumi. His lips were pursed in thought and then he gave a heavy exhale, collapsing against Oikawa. “Yeah, okay.”

The three of them beamed (well, Oikawa and Bokuto did. Akaashi was more subdued) and pulled each other into a messy, tight embrace. The four of them were looking forward to new experiences and working past their jealousies and fantasies. Bokuto just hoped everything worked in their favor and that nothing would be ruined in the wake.

But he was quite positive that nothing would go wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
